


Aldrich

by Lyumia



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyumia/pseuds/Lyumia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about a first encounter with the Devourer of Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aldrich

Silver bows to  
blackened sludge  
heart pounding in the breast  
of a foul infernal  
creature born of accursed fire  
tire  
more  
heavy burdens  
a weight  
anchor  
duty  
jumbled prophecies  
and ethereal  
haunting  
beauty.  
Writhing  
sliding  
trudging  
through the  
bogged remains  
of dogged fools  
bones jutting  
protruding  
decaying pillars  
lost to the dying flame.

Interweaving  
intertwining branches  
contrasting ghastly  
white skin  
decrepit wood in  
grasping hands,  
fingers long  
talons crimson coated  
death on every breath  
the rushing wind  
steel through air  
a burden to bear  
a weapon to raise  
once more facing the  
final days  
the sights  
the sounds  
a lord fallen  
my brethren  
your home  
your throne  
devourer of men  
home  
of the depraved lord

Aldrich.


End file.
